This invention relates generally to the field of hunting arrows having means for tracking a wounded game animal that has been shot, and more particularly relates to such devices that comprise a signal transmitting component, and even more particularly to such devices wherein the signal transmitting component separates from the arrow and attaches to the animal.
When bow hunting game animals, it often occurs that an animal is hit by the arrow but is not immediately killed, in which case the hunter may lose sight of the animal as it runs away or hides. Larger game may travel miles after being wounded before dying. Tracking the wounded game by blood trail may be difficult or impossible, especially if the wound closes sufficiently such that little blood escapes.
A known solution to this problem is to provide a battery powered radio transmitter in combination with a hunting arrow, whereby the transmitter will emit a locator signal when the arrow has been shot, enabling the location and movement of the transmitter to easily be ascertained by the hunter using a radio tracking receiver. In some instances, the transmitter is incorporated into the shaft or head of the arrow during manufacture. This design is not optimal since in many instances the animal will shake loose the arrow as it escapes, or the arrow may pass completely through the animal. Thus an improved design incorporates a releasable transmitter in combination with the arrow, such that when the animal is struck the transmitter separates from arrow and securely attaches to the skin or tissue of the animal, typically using one or more barbs or hooks. In some embodiments the transmitter is mounted in or attached externally to the arrow head, in others the transmitter is mounted in or attached externally to the arrow shaft, and in others the transmitter is mounted in or attached externally to the nock. Examples of these known devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,790,948 to Ratkovich, 4,858,935 to Capson, 4,885,800 to Ragle, 4,940,245 to Bittle, Jr., 4,976,442 to Treadway, 5,024,447 to Jude, 5,167,417 to Stacey et al., 5,188,373 to Ferguson et al., 5,446,467 to Willett, 5,450,614 to Rodriguez, 6,409,617 to Armold, 6,612,947 to Porter, 6,814,678 to Cyr et al., 6,856,250 to Hilliard, 7,232,389 to Monteleone, and 7,331,887 to Dunn.
Many of these known game tracking hunting arrow designs and structures are not optimal. For example, such devices having the transmitter mounted externally to the head, shaft or nock of the arrow will cause inaccuracy in the flight path and aerodynamics of the arrow, causing it to fly off course or lose velocity. Those devices having the transmitters mounted in the heads, shafts or nocks of the arrow will likely eliminate these deficiencies, but such designs require the purchase of specialty heads, shafts or nocks, such that the hunter is not able to utilize conventional hunting arrows.
It is an object of this invention to provide a game tracking device adapted for use in combination with a conventional hunting arrow, the game tracking device comprising a battery powered radio transmitter that separates from the arrow and attaches itself to the game animal when the game animal is struck by the arrow, and wherein the transmitter is retained within an adaptor insert member positioned between the head and the shaft of a conventional arrow, the adaptor insert member being structured to correspondingly mate with the conventional male/female connectors that join the arrow head to the shaft.